Secret Shadows
by JINXY123
Summary: Jinx and Curse are twins in the clan of Noah. When Ai, another sister, is belived to be kidnapped by the black order, they are sent in to disguise as Excorsist. With there strange power over shadows, would they be able to save Ai before she is killed?
1. Meet the family

_We can see into your heart…read your desires. Make your wish come true, all you have to do, is surrender to the earl._

"Jinxy , Jinxy, did you hear? Huh? Did you hear?" a little boy ran up and started shaking the girls shoulders. Jinx began choking on whatever she was eating. Another boy who looked identical to jinx, **quickly smacked her back and she coughed up the item. It was a black licorice sucker.**

"What the hell, Kee! Are you trying to kill me?" She shouted at the Kee (the small boy).

"I am, but having you choke on candy isnt the way I want." He gave her a creepy evil smile. "I Jinxs face grew red with anger.

"You little sociopath!" she stood up but the identical boy grabbed her shoulders and sat her down.

"Jinx, no need to get angry." He began "And besides, didn't you hear him? Papa's going to visit."

"Oh." Her face broke into a smile " I didn't hear him! He's really gonna visit?" The three of the dark children began to talk excidedly about Papa coming home.

Jinx glanced around at her two brothers, the one next to her was her twin brother, Curse. His black hair was shaggy, and covered his right eye. His skin currently, was a tan gray, but normaly it was pale. He had stigmata marks on his forehead but not like you could see them, his eyes, like his sisters, were green. He wore a white long sleeve blouse, with bows around the cuffs, and a ribbon around the collar. He had a small little top hat on the right side of his head. He was nearly a perfect boy, nearly being the scar from his right eye, and all down his right side.

The one in front of, Lucky, or as he prefers to be called, Kee, is her five year old pysco brother. His hair is a light brown, and goes down to his eyebrows. His eyes are a white-blue and creepy. He's usually smiling like a manic. He wears a white blouse like his brothers, and black pants. In his belt he has a knife, which he enjoys using.

"I cant wait to see him again, its been a long time!" Curse added gleefully.

"Does everyone know?" I asked Kee,who shook his head.

"No, your two are the first that know."

"Oh! we have to tell the others." Jinx quickly stood up and grabbed Curses hand. "Come on."

We walked through the halls hand in hand, humming a tune and down to the main room, where Charm and Torment are bound to be.

Charm was in there, but Torment must be outside playing in the snow.

"Charming Charm, have you heard the splendid news?" Curse said smiling. Charm was about to answer, when Jinx interupted her.

"Papa is coming for a visit!"

"I know. I do not think its for pleasure. I belive its for buisness."

"Buisness….?" Jinx asked, her face now a frown.

"What kind?" Curse was now frowning as well.

"I don't know, but I've heard one of our sisters have gone missing, and he is all bent up about it."

"Well what does that have to do with us!" they shouted in unison.

Charm shrugged "Im not positive, but he probably wants us to find her."

The twins frowned and grew angry. "Thanks for ruining our mood, Charm!" they huffed and stomped out of the room.

_I know its not her fault. Buts its much easier to be mad then disapointed._

* * *

Later that night.

(Jinx)

Knock knock knock.

"Papa!" Kee shouted and ran full speed to the door.

"hello my child." In came a deamonic looking man, floating with an umbrella. He had glasses, and a huge smile. he had a top hat, that is always diferent each time I saw him, with pointy ears sticking out from under. Many people fear him, and they should. He wants to kill people, especially those known as exorcist, who are the skum of the earth, using powers like ours and still being only human. Papa helps us kill them. We refer to him as papa, but the world knows him as _**The millenium earl.**_

Curse and I had ran over to him. I was sucking on a black licorice sucker and quickly swallowed it (Not good manners.) "Papa!" we said in unison.

"Hello. Where are the others in your star?" The star is what most people refer to my family, because we are just a small portion of the Clan of NOAH.

"Um. Charm is in the main room, and Torment…is….where is Torment?" Curse looked around for him.

"The earl is here and no one bothered to tell me?" A voice shouted from the hallway behind us. We looked and saw Torment with his black shaggy hair. His eyes were an icy blue, and he wore a long black cloak, which had flecks of ice on it.

"Where the hell have u been?" Kee shouted at him. I smacked the back of his head. He's freaking five!

"I was playing in the snow. Duh"

"Do not be rude around the earl!" I shouted at the both of them. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Now, now none of that." The earl chuckled to himself. " go find Charm."

"Yes sir!" Curse and I ran through the darkness towards the main room. "Charm the earl is here!" We found the blonde haired girl reading.

"Come on, come on!" we ran over and grabbed her arms and began dragging her toward the earl.

"I can walk!" she shouted and began walking on her own. Me and Curse practically ran. When we arrived to where the others were, the earl was twirling around with Lucky on his shoulders, who was laughing .

"What do you want, Millenium Earl?" Charm said with such a tone I couldve killed her right then and there if Papa werent here, so instead I settled with a glare and a kick. Papa chuckled and set Kee on the ground.

"I have no doubt you've heard of the missing girl?"

"So it is true?" The room went silent and we all looked at our older sister and The earl.

"Yes. The girl..I am deeply worried about her. She was with Debitto and Jasdero at a festival. She wandered off around her nap time and looked around for them, but instead got more lost. We belive she ran into some Exsorcist, and kidnaped her. " He explained.

"Maybe she willingly went with them?" Torment questioned. " I mean, maybe she decided to switch teams, and she could posssibly be telling the order all about us and so now were royally screwed because of that little traito-"

"Enough!" He shouted at the same time as I slapped him.

"You don't speak like that of our sister, or around the Earl!" I yelled at him. "Or around anyone you disrespectfull _child!"_

"Jinx, enough. Your sister would never do that, the best fact, she's afraid of trains. The dear…" he looked away for a moment. I know theres a smile stuck on his face, but you can just tell he's frowning.

"So , what does that have to do with us?" Charm asked him again, arms crossed .

"oh yes. Well, Rhode came up with the idea. Since you all have the teeniest bit of innocence with you, you could trick one of the Excorsit to bring you back with them, go in, and retrieve the girl. And, as a plus side, we can find there base. A downside, we wont be able to contact you. Now, who will go?" The Earl glanced the five of us.

_Charm was a deffinate no-go. She may be the oldest (24) but she is the weakest, and Torment has a temper issues so he'd ruin the mission, and Kee is only 5, and does not have any innocence. That leaves eaither me, or Curse. And if Curse goes, I go_.

I took a step forward. "Papa, I will go!" I hadnt noticed, but Curse had taken a step at the same time as me, and we had spoke in unison. We stared at eachother in ashtonishment. _Great mind thinks alike._

"I had a feeling. Here is the place where some Excorsits are staying. In a few days they should be here. Use as many Akuma you need to convince them you two have innocence, don't fail me."

And like that, he was gone.


	2. Getting caught

Curse and I were sitting in the middle of a forest, pointing and laughing at each others dumb disguises. We looked so incredibly different, but still the same. Curse sort of reminded me of Lulubelles human disguise, you know, blonde.

"You look like a male lulubelle!" I flipped his blonde hair.

"So you do!" We were having such a good time we almost forgot why we were here, until those blasted Akuma had to ruin it.

"They exscorsist are near." The unnamed Akuma announced, wearing it's human skin. There were four more behind it.

"Sigh. Ruin our fun."

"Your not here to have fun. We are he-"

"Don't tell me why we are here!" I snapped at it. "Now go lure them down here. You are positive they do not have the one called Allen Walker with them, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Once you lead them back here, feel free to shoot at us, but if you actually _hit us_ I will be forced to kill you. And I'll enjoy it. Now go!" The Akuma disappeared into the woods, and Curse began towards the tree.

"So…Jinx…you want to be unconscious or shall I?" Curse smiled and asked me, pointing towards a broken branch."

"Hehe, if you don't mind Cyuu-Chan, I'd rather knock you unconscious and be the crying sister, then have _you_ knock _me_ unconscious and have you be the crying brother. Which is odd."

"Of course." He smiled and handed me the branch. I took it and quickly swung the large branch at my twin brother's head.

THUNK. And down he fell. Then I used the same branch, and smashed my own foot. CRUNCH. I chucked the branch, then grabbed my brother through tear filled eyes and dragged him through the tree's.

Yes. I just knocked my brother unconscious, then broke my own foot. I never said I was sane.

I found a good spot that would make it seem like we got stuck. I placed Curse on his back and made It look like he got hit by a branch, then used that same branch and put it on my right leg. Then summoned some Akuma, and screamed.


	3. Great acting

In my opinion, it was all very realistic. The screaming girl, unconscious brother, Akuma firing trying to get their Innocence, and then, here come the Exscorsist to save the day! I'll admit it, the fighting style of the exscorsist was incredibly interesting. He actually DRANK my pathetic Akuma! But that's not what fascinated me, it was his hair.

Yes. His hair. It did this weird flippy thingy. I mean, maybe the only reason it fascinated me was because I broke my own foot, and have lost quiet a lot of blood and was incredibly loopy. But still, it's like, pfoosh!

You can probably tell from my rambling there's something wrong, and in fact I was about to pass out right when the Finder came to us.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I mean, how dumb is he? Calm down, Jinxy. Act.

"N-no. I'm stuck, and m-my brother got hit by that branch those monsters shot. What are those things? Who are you?"

"We will explain this after your are safe. Here, I will move this branch, then I will help you hurry over there, where we have someone who can heal you."

"No! I cant leave my brother! Those monsters c-c-c…" the finder began to pulse, and then spin. Then he began to shrink, and then everything went dark.

_Curse? Can you here me?_

_I can. But I don't think it is a good thing. _

_No its not. I think I passed out._

_How on earth did you pass out?_

_Well, after I knocked you out, I broke my own foot, you know to make me cry._

_Your insane._

_Never denied it. But I guess I might have left a gash and I began to bleed, and I put a branch on my leg-_

_You what?_

_Insane remember? The branch probably made me bleed faster so I passed out due to bloody loss._

_Oh that's great. So were both unconscious with exscorsist around us? _

_Sadly Curse, we are._

_This is not good._

_No. But the finder said something about a healer? They can probably wake us up._

_I…I think there doing it right now._

_I do too. _

_See you in a minute, 'Jinny'…._

_Same to you 'Cyuu'…_


	4. lost

"...Miranda, keep going! There getting better!" I heard in the distance. A male voice said it.

"Im trying! Im trying!" A shrill nervous women shouted, clearly under some stress.

"Ugh…w-where am i?" Curse! He was awake!

" Your safe! That's where you are." The male voice was gettign closer.

"I-is that my sister? Where are we? What have you done to us?" He demanded, actually sounding scared and angry. He's such a good actor.

"Your sister is fine. Her foot was crushed when the branch fell, and the it periced her skin. So she passed out due to blood loss." I suddenly felt great. I mean, I always feel superhuman, because I am. But compaired to how I felt a minute ago, I could beat up Papa if I wanted too (which I don't)! I opened my eyes and sat up.

And screamed for effect. The man (who turned out to be the one with amazing hair) quickly ran over.

"Oh dear! It's okay! Your safe no-"

"Get away from me!" I smacked him away and crawled over to Curse, who quickly held me.

" Its okay! We're not here to hurt you! Infact, we saved you!" He said, but still wouldn't come closer to me. He just stood by a nervous looking women, with wide eyes and short brown hair. The man was very tall, and had a sort of cape. His hair was black, except for the flippy part, which was white. His face had changed then when I saw him fight before I passed out. This face was nicer, softer… matter ow they seem, they want me dead.

"Please excuse my sister. She was first one to be attacked by those…what are those things?" my brother asked.

"They are called 'Akuma'. Weapons made from human souls by the millenium earl. They were created to destroy 'Innocence'." The wide eye'd girl explained.

"Oh. I've heard of innocence." Curse said.

"Really? Well, we belive one of you can use innocence. And we need both of you to come with us back to the black order."

"Maybe. But who are you? You didn't tell us who you are."

"Oh! my apologize!" the male stood closer to us and stuck his hand out in front "I am Arystar Krory. And this young lady over here is Miranda."

"Hello" she waved. Curse stuck his hand out and shook Arystars hand.

"Hello. I am Cyuu Shard, and this is my sis-"

"I am Jinny Shard. We will go back with you." Arystar and mirand looked at eachother and smiled.

"Wonderful! Now, how are you feeling?" he glanced at my foot, and Curses head. Sorry, Cyuu.

"Marvelous." I answered quickly. It was the truth!

"Same for me. My head sorta hurts though."

"Good. We are going to have to move quickly and get you to a real doctor though, then we will be on our way to the black order!" Arystar helped me and my brother onto our feet (my foot, began to hurt.) and we started out of the forest.

"I called the order and informed them of the possible exsorsit we found. Komui was very pleased." The finder, who just came out of nowhere, said to Arystar. "Oh, and we are going the wrong way."

We all stopped walking.

"Wrong. Way?" I could feel my eye twitiching. There was a long silence, then all hell broke loose. Miranda broke into tears, as did Arystar. They were both shouting things like 'I cant do anything right' and 'im sorry.' Curse and I exchanged incredibly confused glances.

'We are going to die out here arent we Cyuu-chan?' I whispered to him.

'Im afraid so…'


	5. Short stuff

"Guuuuuuuuuuuys!" Lavi yelled as her walk across the dining hall.

"Do you have to yell?" Allen snapped at him through a mouthful of food.

"In fact I do short stuff."

"I'm not short!"

"Whatever so you say. But I have some news!"Lavi patted Allens head and smiled. "There are more exscorsist coming! Twins I heard. Miranda and Fang-boy found them."

"Twins? And they both have innocence?" Leenalee asked.

"No." he shook his red head "They think only one they has it, but they can't tell so there bringing both of them here."

"Oh my. That's going to be heartbreaking to see. Being torn away from your other half? And one of you know what the other is doing?" Leenalee looked down with a sad expression.

"Yeah that must be terrible…" Allen agreed.

"You know what else is terrible? There both boys!" They all stared at him in shock.

"You t-think that's more terrible?" Allen asked Lavi, who shrugged, then walked over by Ai, who was nearly hidden by Leenalee (which was her idea.)

"So what do you think, Ai?" She looked up with her mouth full of rice. Lavi sat down next to her, but Leenalee quickly pulled him off the chair.

"Leave the poor girl alo-"

"LEENALEE!" Komui came running in the room. "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"the whole table stood up (Ai still had food in her mouth).

"What is it Komui?" Allen asked.

"Miranda. She. Twins. OUTSIDE!" Leenalee, Allen, Lavi and Ai quickly ran out of the room, along with everyone else in the dining hall.

Outside was an interesting scene. There were two blonde teens, standing over the cliff with their hands extended shouting 'Miranda, give us your hand! Come on!', and you could hear Miranda crying something about being a failure.

There was a long silence, then about every male in the area began laughing insanely. Even Ai coughed up her rice. Leenalee was disgusted with all of them. She activated her innocence, and saved Miranda. Once Miranda was saved, the twins turned around. I think you could pretty much se Lavi's eyes pop out of their head. The twins were an identical boy and girl. Both were the same height (5'2), blonde, and had hair covering one of their green eyes. The boy had on a white long sleeve blouse shirt, with a red ribbon around his neck, and black pants. He had a Cross clip in his hair, and a rose in his shirt pocket. He smiled at us.

The girl, was incredibly pretty. She wore a white and black knee high dress. The dress had sleeves attached to it, she also had a red ribbon around her neck. There was lace on the shoulders and hem. She wore a pink bow in her blonde hair. She did not smile at us.

The twins approached, hand-in-hand, Leenalee who was trying to calm down the crying Miranda.

"WOW! She's just my type!" Lavi shouted .


	6. Red head and Panda

_So…many..people. so many exscorsist. If we were to get caught…I could kill them…but I don't feel like fighting._

I was now currently sitting in a library with Curse, a boy with red spiky hair and an eye patch (who kept looking at me…) and a old man who the red head kept referring to as 'Old panda'.

"Um, Panda?" I was going to ask why we were here but the man quickly smacked the red head.

"See what you've done?" he then turned to me "Young girl, I know you did not mean it, but that Is not my name. My name is not easily said, so please call me Bookman."

"Oh, forgive me. Bookman, why are we here?"

"Miranda has informed us that you two were injured, and before we do anything we need to help before the injuries come back."

"Come…back?" this time it was Curse who asked the question.

"Yes. Miranda can only temporary heal. Now young man, where were you injured?"

"Oh." Curse pointed to his head "those mo-I mean-Akuma shot a branch and it fell and hit my head."

"Ah. I can see, the bump is already coming back." Bookman began to wrap up his forehead, and Curse was apologizing for any inconvenience. I didn't pay them much attention, the red head boy had sat down next to me.

"Hello. Names Lavi. I'm the old panda's apprentice, and I'm also an exscorsist." He smiled and stuck his hand out. I reached out but quickly recoiled. I quickly bit my tongue to stop from gasping. I glanced at the boy and hoped he didn't notice. He didn't. I stuck my hand out and shook it quickly.

"Hello Lavi. My name is Jinx, but I prefer to be called Jinny." I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Jinny. What a cute name." he began jabbering on about something I couldn't care less about. I was too busy trying not to grip my head and scream. It seemed like ages when bookman finally came to me.

"Now what happened to you?"

"I broke my o-excuse me, the branch that hit my brother crushed my right foot." I said through my teeth. Bookman examined my foot, then began to wrap it up. He then handed me a wooden thing he called a "crutch" I had never seen one before, seeing as I will have healed after I sleep.

I was hoping we were done, but apparently we had one more thing to do.

We had to be tested to see if we were compatible with innocence.


	7. Biting Hitler

We were greeted by a lean purple haired man known as Komui, who then lead us onto a pad that began to descend down wards into a strange room. In the room was another man, and when Lavi saw him, was immediately infuriated.

"Komui, what is _he _still doing here?" he shouted and pointed at the man sitting in a chair. He had a green suite, and a square mustache above his lip. He smiled at Lavi, but it was a fake smile.

"Thank you for the warm hello, Lavi." He said, his voice full of spite. I was staring at the cuts and bruises all over his face. Something had attacked him.

"It is okay Lavi. He promised to behave this time. If he doesn't, he will be banished from here forever." What happened last time?

"Yes. I would like to apologize to the young lady." Sarcasm. "Now, who are these two?" he smiled at us (the smile did not look right).

" This is Curse Shard, and Jinx Shard." Bookman said as he crossed the room and stood by Komui.

"it is a pleasure to meet you Jinx and Curse." He stuck his hand out to us. Curse, being the gentleman he is shook it, I simply stared. " I am Malcolm C. Rouvlier. It is a pleasure to meet you." Malcolm looked at me as if he wanted a response. After a short silence (you could see the veins in the angry man's forehead..) Curse quickly spoke up.

"the pleasure is all ours ." the man forced a smile and turned to Komui.

"These two have manners!" I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not. "do you know why you are here?" Curse and I nodded. He turned back to Komui. "Which one has innocence?"

"According to Miranda, Krory's innocence picked up that they both do."

"both?"

"yes."

"interesting…" he began petting his strange mustache. "Well, do you know where you innocence is?" Curse and I simultaneously stuck our hands out (my left hand, his right hand. Both gloved.) The man stared at our hands for a minute, trying to figure out where the innocence was held. He then noticed the glowing gem on our gloves. "Ah! There it is." Rouvlier reached down and pulled at our gloves.

That's when I snapped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I tried to pull my hand back, as did Curse, who yelled the same time I did.

"Do not speak that way to me! We need these to take the innocence out, and turn it into a weapon." He ripped the gloves off me and Curse. The angry man walked towards an angry Komui (angry party). I for one, was seething with rage. I threw the crutch I had been using at the man's head, then as he began to turn I ran towards him and jumped onto his back. I then latched my legs (ignoring all descent considering I was wearing a dress) around Malcolm's waist.

"Get off me, you brat!" he thrashed around and tried to knock me off. The others in the room were shouting too, but I couldn't make out there words through the screaming in my head.

_How dare he try to take those! They were a gift from our mother! _ Said one voice

_Kill him, then destroy the innocence! _Shouted another.

_Bite him! Rip his skin out! Take back what is yours! _A third, louder voice commanded.

So I obeyed.

I sunk my teeth into his neck. In this form, my teeth could not penetrate his skin enough to tear, but I could still make him bleed. Rouvlier screamed and fell to his knee's due to the combined power of my weight, and my bite. I could taste his blood, and it tasted sour. Disgusting as It was, I had to keep biting. Soon hands were around my waist pulling at me.

_JINX! LET GO! _Curses voice shouted in my head. I released my grip and fell backwards onto Lavi and Komui, who apparently were trying to pull me off. I stood up and walked over to the man.

**_"Give me our gloves you pathetic excuse for a human._**" I said with at a level only he could hear. He handed me my gloves and stared at me. I crouched down and got right in his face "_Next time, I'll drain you. And you taste horrible." _I slapped him across the face, and the stunned man fell backwards onto the ground. Then I grabbed his shoulders and whispered into his ear "_out there be monsters."_

this MIGHT be a little confusing.

If u want to understand why he has scratches, goto FALLASPARK page and read "The ribbon that i tear and make"

AND if u have any questions about whats going on (u probably do...) message me or comment.

I dun own man.

i wish i did.

but i dont.


	8. Insane moment

Allen, Leenalee, Arystar, Kanda, Miranda and Ai all sat at the dining table eating there dinner. Ai had actually fallen asleep in her food ( the food, by the way, was strawberry cake with frosting.) Allen was poking her trying to wake her up, she showed no sign of waking up. So they just rolled her out of her food so she wouldn't suffocate on cake... They were trying not to snicker at Ai because her face was covered in frosting (all except Kanda). Suddenly Malcolm C. Rouvlier came running through the room screaming. His hands were on his head and he was thrashing around, shouting about monsters everywhere. The exscorsist at the table (even Ai) stood up, weapons ready. Rouvlier fell to his knees in the middle of the room and screamed at the ceiling.

"There everywhere! Exscorsist! Smash them! Kill them! THERE ABOVE YOU! DEAR GOD THERE EVERYWHERE!" He shouted. The Exscorsist quickly looked up and saw nothing. Lavi came running in the room after him.

"Everyone ignore him! He's nuts!" He shouted over Rouvlier's screaming. Allen noticed there was blood on his neck and a bite mark. Lavi ran up to the shrieking man, and slapped him across the face. He was about to do It again when Rouvlier stopped screaming. His eyes were wide, like he just woke up.

"What…happened?"

"Holy crap! That actually snapped you out of it? I just wanted to hit you!" Lavi looked stunned.

"I…remember…" He stood up, and walked out of the room defeated. Everybody was silent for a minute until Kanda broke the silence.

"Okay. What the hell was that about?"

"Well I'll tell you, Yu-Chan!" Lavi walked over to the table. "During the meeting, He tried to take Jinny and Cyuu's innocence, and Jinny jumped onto his back, and BIT HIM." Arystar looked up, wide eyed.

"S-she bit him?" He asked.

"Yeah! Like bit and drew blood. It was insane, but if you ask me I thought he deserved I-"

"Excuse me, Lavi" Arystar interrupted him. "But bit him? Like a vampire?"

" I think we established this already, fang-boy. Yes, like a vampire." Kory looked like he was about to cry with joy. "Now, if I may, it was insane. Komui and I tried to pull her off him, but we couldn't! Eventually she let go and we went flying across the room. Then Rouvlier got up and booked it out of the room screaming about monsters!" the table was in a stunned silence.

"…well that explains why he was bleeding…" Allen mumbled.

"So…um…Lavi when will we meet them?" Leenalee asked.The table was shocked. Did they really want to meet them? The girl who made a man go insane?

"Guys don't worry! Jinny is really cute and nice, And Cyuu is a gentleman. It was sort of like what happened with Ai." The people who were there immediately understood. "During dinner. They need to get settled in and everything."

"Oh. Do you know what their weapon is?"

"It's also strange! Jinny said there mother had given them the gloves, and the gloves had innocence in them. But the gloves had already been turned into weapons! The twins had no idea!"

" these twins are fascinating…I mean twins who are compatible with innocence? And they already had weapons? I can't wait to meet them."


	9. A moment of twincest

Curse and I were walking down the hallway. Komui had just showed us where our rooms where (apparently we can't share a room), and we decided to walk around, get a feel for the place.

"So Jinxy, what could Arystar do?" Curse asked me.

"You saw."

" I was unconscious."

"Hehe, right." I smiled at him. "He like, bit the Akuma! And the cut them in half."

"So…like an Akuma-vampire?"

" Yeah." Suddenly Curse stopped walking. "Curse..? what's wro-ah!" Curse suddenly grabbed my arm and held it behind me, then grabbed my other and held it out in front of me.

"I vant to suck you BLUUD!" He shouted with a strange accent.

"I DARE you to." He smiled and held my right arm near his mouth.

"Nom Nom Nom!" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Knock it off Curse!"

"Oooh I'm sorry I can't! My vampire urge is to strong! I need you blood!" I was cracking up.

"Oh Cur-I. Um." Curse looked behind him and I peeked over his shoulder. I saw that guy who Lavi called Noise Marie. The tall man looked incredibly awkward. "Did…I…um..interrupt something?" Curse and I exchanged looks. The man was blind, so he just heard this. How awkward for him.

"Hello, Noise, was it? Do you need something?" Curse asked him, me still in his arms.

"well..I was…just wondering if…you….were lost or something…" the big man stood there with a stiff back. I was biting my lip trying not to laugh.

"Thank you for your concern, but we were just exploring."

"Oh, okay. I guess…I'll….just go…over….there…" he began to back away awkwardly.

"Noise! This was really embarrassing, please don't tell anyone!" I shouted at him. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!

"Sure Jinny." He walked away looking distress. Once he was out of hearing distance, Curse and I broke into laughter.

"Curse, after all that fun, I think I need a nap."

"Oh, but Jinxy, I'm hungry…"

"Well, I'll take a nap and you can get food. It's not like we have to do _everything_ together, you know."

" I know, doesn't mean I don't mind doing everything together. It makes it so much better." He did his charming smile.

"Don't use that smile on me. I am taking a nap, and that's it!" I stuck my tongue out at him and walked towards my room.

"Sweet dreams, my dear sister!" Curse shouted after me.


	10. Lost and Insane

_"_Okay…so I make a left here….or…was it right? Am I on the right floor…?" I was talking to myself. I walked over to the edge and looked around. "…HOW THE HELL DOES ANYONE FIND THERE WAY AROUND HERE?" I shouted at no one.

"Don't worry, it gets easier around the first week." A hand touched my shoulder, and as a reaction, i turned and kicked the person.

"Oh! Arystar, I am so very sorry!" Arystar had teary eyes, and he was gripping his stomach.

"I-it's okay. I startled you." He then straightened up. "See, I'm fine?"

"Well I knew you weren't seriously wounded…I just kicked you…So, what did you want?"

"Oh, well I noticed you circling this floor for the last ten minutes so I thought maybe you were lost."

"No, I just happen to enjoy walking around in circles."

"ah…sorry for bothering you then…" he began walking away, I reached out and grabbed his shoulder (standing on my very tippy-toes)

"I'm kidding. I'm completely lost, and very tired. Could you help me find my room?"

"Of course! Lucky for you, your room happens to be near mine." _Creepy…_ "Here, follow me." I began following him through the maze of doors and hallways. All the way he talked about his fellow Exscorsist, and mentioned a girl he loved (_So HE'S the one who fell in love with an Akuma…Road mentioned something about him.)_. I began to notice on the ground was a scuff mark, in the same spot each time. 

_Oh no…_

I stopped and grabbed a knife from my sock and carved a 'J' into the ground. I followed Arystar again, and for a second I hoped I carved that 'J' into the ground because I was paranoid on top of being insane. But when we happened to pass the mark I stopped Arystar.

"..and then I searched-"

"Your lost aren't you?" I interrupted him.

"What would make you say that?" I pointed to the 'J' on the ground.

"I just carved that about five minutes ago. We've been going in a circle."

"i-i…..I AM A FAILURE! I CANT EVEN FIND MY OWN ROOM!" he then began crying.

"oh…oh no…don't…don't start crying." I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean a grown man crying because he's lost? That's…wow… He quickly stopped crying and we began looking around.

"maybe if we head down to the dining hall we can find your brother and the others and they can help us!"

"That's a great idea Ary-….ary-…" a sudden throbbing pain began building in my head. The throbbing turned to a piercing pain, and the piercing turned to burning.

"Jinny, are you okay? Your eye is glowing-"I could no longer hear his words, there was a loud pounding noise in my ears. I dropped down to my knees and gripped my head. What happened next I wasn't sure. I never know what happens after this part, because I black out.

"…get….Curse…."

"But a-"

"GET HIM NOW!" I shouted at him before I blacked out.


	11. Why Jinx is nuts and Curse takes charge!

_sorry for spelling mistakes! i wanted to write something and put it on here. another chapter soon!_

_FOR THE FIRST TIME: CURSES PERSPECTIVE. which was really diffacult cause usually he's just the pretty face..._

_(i do not own man.)_

_(i do own Jinx, Curse and there family)_

(Curse's perspective)

It was a shame that these people were our enemies. Some of them are pretty nice, but I must remember, they kidnapped our sister.

"So, Cyuu, do you have any family?" the girl Lavi (the red head boy) referred to as Leenalee asked.

"Well, my twin sister, Jinny, of course." I smiled at her.

"Besides her."

"Oh, I have four other siblings in fact."

" wow. Where are you from?"

I was about answer until my stomach began to growl loudly. "Sorry, I got so caught up in talking I completely forgot I came down here because I was starving." I shrugged.

"Oh! here, come with me, I'll show you where food i-" Lavi was interrupted by Krory, who came into the room shouting my name.

"so many people have come running into this room shouting today…" Allen mumbled under his breath.

"Curse! I need you! Your sister-jinx-she-Jinx began screaming! Blood curdling screams! Before she began screaming she told me to come get you!" He ran up and had lifted me off the ground holding me by the shirt.

"Can you put me down? I like being on the ground."

"Oh sorry." He set me on the ground. "anyway…WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Just bring me to her, and I'll fix it." _And here I thought we had Jinx all semi-sane. Well we have been wearing the gloves for a week now, and Papa warned us about the side-effects. Why is it only Jinx…I should help her first._

Krory then picked me up and carried me over his shoulders….

When we arrived at where Jinx was, there was a crowd around her. My sister was on the ground, clutching her blonde head. There was blood dripping from her mouth, and her showing eye was glowing green.

"ALL OF YOU! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS!" I commanded at the crowd, who after thought left. I turned to Krory. "Is there anywhere we can take her?"

"Um I-"

"We can take her to my office. You can then explain what is going on." Komui (came out of nowhere) interrupted Krory. I nodded and went over to my screaming sister and picked her up. She thrashed about and tried to get free, but I've dealt with this many times.

Once in Kumoi's office, Jinx was rolling around screaming on the floor. I raised my hand, and closed my eyes. I felt the familiar cold at my finger tips, and I took a deep breath. Suddenly the screaming stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Jinx floating in the air in a black bubble. She was still screaming, but we couldn't see nor hear her.

"What is _that?_" Krory pointed at the bubble.

"Hmm? Oh, well I don't have a very original name, but I call it my 'Dark bubble'. I use it when Jinny has…well her screaming fit." I explained. When I got confused looks from both of them, I realized I wasn't speaking there pathetic exscorsist language. "its…uh….a little of what my innocence can do…" _Please tell me that makes sense…_

"Ah. How interesting." Komui was staring at the bubble too. "Now, why is she screaming?"

_I come from a family of seven, five siblings, including myself, and my mother and father. Everything was basically perfect when Charm was born, four years later Jinny and I were born. Our mother seemed a little bit off. Torment was born three years later, and our mother was the same. But during the ten years before Kee was born, everything had gone downhill. It had seemed our Mom had gone completely insane." I paused and brushed aside the hair over my left eye._ _"When I was six, she had a fit, like Jinny's, except she wasn't screaming, so it was hard to tell when it was happening. I was in kitchen getting a toy I left in there. My mother grabbed me and…well I'd rather not go into details. From then on I was blind in this eye. She was insane…and she thought since Jinny and I were twins we should look alike, and did the same to her. This was also the day my sister began acting funny. She would wake up screaming, at random moments she would stop whatever she was doing and just stand and stare into nothing. It seemed like nothing, until Mother died, which was when we were sixteen. That's when the screaming fits began, among other things. During the last three years it's gotten better, to wear it was very rare for her to have these fits. She usually only got them when something very stressful had happened. I guess being inside your enemies home and blending in would be pretty stressfull…_

Curse looked up and realized he had been staring into space.

"Oh! forgive me…I got lost in thought." I smiled at the two men. " Jinny and I share the same power, while I have some advantages and she has others, " I was making this up as I go along. " her are more destructive, while mine are like, well shields and things like that. She is very strong, but that doesn't come without its side effects. When she is stressed or nervous or uses her power to much, it becomes very painful, turning her momentarily insane and she has these screaming fits. The best we can do is wait it out."

"How interesting…." Komui examined the dark bubble.

_"_That poor girl. She must be in so much pain…" Krory said.

"REALLY." I snapped at him. I don't know what it is, but I don't like him. I glared at Krory and the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"…weeeeeeeelll since this is all undercontrol…im going to go get something to eat! Bye!" Komui bolted from the room, breaking the silence.

"…eat…" my stomache growled very loudly.

"Oh. Cyuu, you can go get something to eat. I can wait down here." Krory offered. I didn't like him, nor the thought of him catching my sister… but my stomach wouldn't listen. It just kept screaming '**_EAT. EAT NOW!_**_'_.

"…Fine. Thank you. Just to warn you, the bubble will disappear on it's own, and Jinny _will_ fall, and she'll be unconscious. So you need to catch her, If you don't, I will kill you." I turned and left Krory.

_…..i hope he doesn't catch her…._

_ -

* * *

_

_Oh and sorry if it seems rushed or something. i deleted A TON because it was awful._

_Please read and comment! Each comment inspires me to write more!_

_even if it ends up to be a page of "nom nom nom" before i get an idea.  
_

_( has anyone noticed this is only 1 day?) _


	12. Hair flippy thingy

_This is REALLY rushed. I will probably delete and edit this but...maybe not._

im allowed to have one horrible chapter, right? or more depending if this has all been terrible...

_

* * *

_

_(jinx)_

I opened my eye's and found my self staring at the floor, something was holding my back and legs up, but my head sorta hung upside down. I lifted my head up and saw Arystar holding me while he slept (standing up too…?)

"….hello" I whispered, my throat very sore. He woke up and smiled.

"Your finally awake!"

"You could've just set me on the ground you know."

"Well If I woke up on the ground I wouldn't be very happy…and your brother scares me…" he glanced at the library door.

" …well…thank you….what happened?" I remember getting lost and then I was here. Everything else was black and painful.

"Oh. well you sorta had a screaming fit, so Cyuu put you in a dark bubble, then went to eat and told me to catch you when you fell in a shorter version!" they stood there for a bit, both still tired from just waking up.

"…..you can put me down you know…."

"Oh! Sorry! Your so light, I forgot I was holding you!" He set me down on the ground; I took a step towards the door…and tripped over a book… Arystar caught me before I landed face first on the ground.

"….I think I'll just sit for a bit…" I slowly sat down on the ground, and he sat in front of me. It was silent for a bit, and my eyes began to slowly close.

"Hey Jinny, may I ask you a question?"

"Depends."

"well…what happened to your left eye?" my eye quickly opened at I stared at him.

"_What? Why would I tell YOU! Your just some weird dude with flippy hair!" _I stood up and flipped his hair flippy thingy as I finished my sentence.

" im sorry if I crossed some line. Please forgive me, I was just curios." He quickly apologized. I took a breath and sat down.

"It's not your fault. It's just hard to talk about…that's all. Plus I'm cranky…" this was my form of an apology. "…also..your hair flippy thingy is kinda cool…" there was silence for a moment, then he started laughing, like really laughing. I started to get mad because he wouldn't stop. I don't like when people laugh and your not sure why…

"What!"

"S-s-sorry just that no one's ever said my "Hair flippy thingy" was cool!" he said through laughter.

* * *

_i love Krory. i do. i really do._

_Him and his flippy hair thingy. i wanted to see how many times i could say it without it being weird._


	13. Children

_This one sorta makes me feel stupid for Jinx and Curse..._

_I wanted to finish the chapter quickly, you know, make it a short chapter because next chapter introduces one of my FAVORITE characters. but things never go how i want, and i ended up writing five pages. the dialouge is a little messed up so please bare with me, its like 2 am when i added that._

_I DUN OWN MAN._

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

a week had now passed since that first day. Nothing exciting had happened to the twins since then, they worked on blending in and keeping low-key. They got there jackets, and both wore there hoods up mostly. They avoided Allen Walker whenever they could, as well as the other exscorsist. Jinx became friends with Arystar Krory, even though she didn't mean too. She just enjoyed talking to someone other then Curse for once.

Which you can imagine, ticked Curse off.

(Thursday.)

I sat in the dining room sucking on my lollipop while Curse ate his food. I don't eat after I've drank blood, it makes everything taste terrible, even though that moustache man tasted that's why I like black licorice, its taste is so strong it over whelms all others, plus I've never been a fan of sweet things.

I looked around the table at the others eating. Curse and I sat at the very end, away from the others but not to far away. I just started to remember there names, the red head was Lavi (who wouldn't get the hint that im not interested), the green haired girl who I disliked was Leenalee, her brother was that weird guy Komui. Then there is that sleepy girl, Ai I think her name is, I've never had the chance to talk to her, and that angry looking guy is…is…..uh…..Purple headed angry guy. Yeah. That's his name.

The exscorsist didn't really talk to us, mostly because we tried not to talk to them, but there was one person I didn't mind talking to, Arystar Krory. I wonder where he is?

Just as I thought it, the tall cloaked man walked into the dining area. He waved at me and I slightly waved back. There was a load crack noise, and I look at curse plate, that had a huge line going down the middle of the plate.

"Hello Jinny," he said as he sat down, "Cyuu" Curse didn't say anything, but kept eating what was left on his plate.

"Good afternoon, Arystar. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Im better now that I've seen your face! How are you feeling?"

"Much better. My throat finally stopped hurting-"

"And she is very tired. Come on Jinny." Curse stood up and grabbed my arm.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine."

"No you don't. your tired."

"No I'm not. What is wrong with you?" His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. He then grabbed my waist and lifted me over his shoulder. "H-hey! What the hell?"

"Nap time" he said as he started walking towards the exit.

"Nap time? I am nineteen! I don't need a freaking nap! Put me down Curse!" I kicked and squirmed to break free, but his grip was really strong. "When did you get so strong?"

"Same time you started screaming."

" well…put me down! People can see up my dress!"

"Nice try" he chuckled. "You wearing the jacket, no one can see up your dress." By now we were heading up the stairs to our room, and my arms and legs were tired. So I just sat there head slumpt over, and my red with embarrassment. Once back in the room Curse set me down.

"What is wrong with you Curse?" I snapped at him.

"Me? What's wrong with you! Becoming friends with the enemy?" he said, his voice quiet.

"Well you could've just waited till later instead of _KIDNAPPING ME!"_ I whisper-yelled at him.

"That is SO not the point. T-t-the point is..uh…" he was trying to come up with a reason. " the point is…you've forgotten the mission!"

" I-WHAT? I may be crazy but I don't forget stuff like this!" I was getting ticked at Curse. We were inches away from each other, our hair now black and our skin its original color, and our marks were now purple, and eyes are a bright gold.

"Oh yeah? Then what are we doing here!"

"We are looking for…" I stopped and stared at Curse. "Uh."

"See? You don't know that we are looking for…uh." He looked at me.

" Who are we here for?" we asked in unison. "Oh no." continuing the unison "WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO WERE LOOKING FOR!"

"How could you not know?" I asked Curse, feeling slightly hysterical.

"Me? How could _you_ not know?"

"Hey! I'm the crazy one; you're supposed to be the smart one! So be smart and remember!" He sat down and closed his eyes. I sat down and did the same.

"Jinx, I just cant remember!"

"But Curse, you HAVE TOO!"

"Well I cant!" he snapped.

"Then you have to call the earl and tell him!"

"What? No! you call him!" he pointed at me. I stuck my tounge out at him. "Real mature!"

"I know I am!"

"Jinx." He said after a long breath. "How about we both call him?"

"….i guess….that's okay…." We walked over to the closet and pulled out a box with a phone on top. We heald it between our heads and took a deep breath..

"_Hellooooo."_

_"_Hello." We said in unision

"_ah. My favorite twins. How is the mission going?"_

_"Well…" (both)_

_"That's why we called…" I said._

_"You see…we just realized something…" Curse._

_"And I know this will sound weird considering we've been here for a week…" I looked at Curse._

_"i-uh" Curse_

_"well-uh"_

_ "Just spit it out."_

_"…..WE HAVE ABSOLULTLEY NO IDEA WHO WE'RE LOOKING FOR!" we shouted at the same time._

_"It's not our fault! You never told us her name!" _

There was silence.

"We are very sorry!"

Silence.

"D-d-did he hang up? Or is he just really angry?" I whispered covering the mouth part of the phone, Curse shrugged nervously. They sat there and waited and they heard nothing.

"…DID WE SERIOUSLY LOSE CONNECTION?" Curse shouted as he hit his head on the wall. I sighed and put the phone back in the closet. "Now we'll never know who were looking for!"

"Well maybe we can find him, or at least get a connection in a nearby town." I said without thinking. Curse grabbed my shoulders.

"Jinx! If you weren't my sister I would kiss you! Have ever I told you that for a crazy person your pretty smart!"

"And Curse, have I ever told you that you seem INCREDIBLY bi-polar sometimes." I said with a smile. Curse just glared.

~later after some planning~

"…so then we just head to town and make the call!" Curse said. I sat there thinking.

" well we've only been here for a week. I don't think they'll let us go."

"Well," he crossed his arm and glared. He hated being wrong. "Then what do you propose?"

"….gurf ong a miffon…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

" Go on a…miffion."

"…what the hell is a 'miffion'?"

"Mission! Go on a mission!" Curse eye started twitching.

"Are you insane? We can't go on a mission! We are not supposed to go on missions!"

"We are also not supposed to be here more than a week!" I snapped at him. We usually didn't argue, but once we started arguing, it was hard to stop. I guess it comes from holding in our murderous urges around our enemies tends to make a person kind of tense…

"I-well-i…." Curse looked down at the ground. He may seem totally sane, but the truth is, he is more emotional then I. he has a bit of a temper issue, and tends to 'shoot first ask questions never'.

" I am right. We need to ask Komui to send us on a mission as soon as possible."

"…I guess you're right, Jinx." He took a deep breath and smiled. "Sorry for snapping at you. I just don't want us to be in danger."

"ah yes, and staying in the home of our enemy is much more safer." I was still a little bitter, but I apologized too.

"Come on Jinx, lets go ask Komui." first we attached our disguises (mine a bow, and him a cross, which turns our skin pale and our hair blonde) then We walked out the door and began walking down the stairs.

"I feel like such a child asking for permission all the time." I mumbled. We reached the bottom and rounded a corner, walking right into Komui…

"Oh! it's you two. I was just coming to get you. It has been a week, and I believe it is time for your first mission." Curse and I exchanged quick looks and brief smiles.

"Okay. When do we leave?" we asked in unison.

"Right now."

* * *

Gosh the ending is a serious failure...i cant write!

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter, learning about Curse and Jinx a teeny bit.


	14. WRITERS BLOCK::

….So….

I have writers block. I know what I WANT to happen, but im having issues typing it.

BY THE WAY. Action scene, and you get a better look at Torment, there younger brother! :D

Again, sorry (for those who care.)

.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_U know what would make me feel special? _

_If you drew Jinx and Curse XD and showed me! _

you know what?

DO IT.

Im hoped up on caffeine right now! can you tell?


	15. Bad snow puns equals

Sorry for the long wait! And sorry for this being a short chapter!

I do not own man,

* * *

We reached the town by night time. The entire town was covered in a blanket of snow, and pitch black, and very quiet.

I was incredibly cold. These jackets aren't very warm. I was hugging myself and shivering. I glanced at Curse, who never seemed to get cold, and for a moment was hypnotized by the breath coming out of his mouth.

"…Are you okay?" he said when he caught me staring.

"N-n-no. im f-f-freezing. I h-h-h-ate s-snow." I stuttered.

"I'll keep you warm!" Lavi offered, holding his arm's out.

"Put those arms down before I cut them off!" Curse snapped at him. Lavi just smiled and continued looking for a place for us to stop for the night.

"Do you want my coat?" he offered.

"N-no. y-you'll get cold."

"You know I do-GAH!"Curse suddenly began flailing his arms around, while his legs were moving so fast. Lavi and I watched as Curse slid around on a patch of ice, then landing face first in the snow.

"You oka-pfft-kay Cyuu?" Lavi said, his face red while he tried not to laugh. I didn't even bother trying to speak. I covered my mouth with my hands, shaking with coldness and laughter. After Curse stood up, snow still on his face, is when we lost it. I had to hold onto Lavi to keep myself from falling on the ground.

"S-s-sorry Curse." We finally stopped laughing.

"I hate ice." Curse stood up carefully, then, once again, falling face first into the snow. I burst into laughter, as did Lavi.

"Come on Curse!", Lavi and I began walking again, leaving Curse swearing as he tried to stand up again.

A cloud slowly covered the moon, making everything pitch black. I stepped on a patch of ice, slid around, and I think I smashed into Lavi. I couldn't see. As I lied on the freezing ground, my head stinging like crazy (Lavi has such a hard head..) , I heard something peculiar in the distance…

Someone was giggling. I looked around, but it was too dark to see anything.

"You guys are so clumsy!" said the giggler. "I don't even think I have to both fighting you, if you cant even stand up!" They laughed again.

"Mmmphff!" Lavi said through a mouth full of snow. The moon came out of hiding from behind the cloud, reaveling the giggler.

It was a young boy, probably no older then fifteen. His hair was black, with blue tips. His skin color made it clear that he was from the clan of Noah. In his gloved hands, he held a glowing object.

"Innocence" Said lavi after coughing the snow out.

the boy smiled "Yup. I got it a few hours ago, but it didnt feel right to leave without saying thanks!" On the top half of his face the boy wore a wooden mask with a red star in the middle. "it was ICE to meet you!" He started to walk away, Akuma rising from the snow behind him. Lavi, Curse and I tried to stand up and fight, but we slipped on the ice again.

"oh no! SNOW point in getting up for me!" He giggled yet again.

Wait. Male giggling + red star + plus bad snow puns equals...

Our little brother, Torment.

* * *

GASP! dramatic right? -Torment was mentioned in the first chapter, and i may have changed a little about his description-

enjooooy. I'll try to add the ACTION packed chapter as soon as i can!


	16. well HELLO

HI ALL. sorry it's been so long, thank you for all being so patient!

I decided to skip the fight scene, since that's what mainly caused my writers block, so i hope y'all dont mind.

Im also apologizing in advanced if Jinx and Curse personalities seem a little different, it's been quiet a while, and i've edited them a bit. I'll try to keep them the same sociopath's you all know and love :3

ENJOY

_

* * *

_

I woke up, spitting out snow and shaking violently. Glancing around, I see Curse face down in the snow, not moving. I quickly crawl over to him, and roll him over. His eyes are closed, but his hair is frozen out of his face, and I can see the scars across his face, which is normally hidden. My heart aches a bit as I stare at him, before I shake my head and start smacking his face lightly.

"Curse," I whispered "Time to wake up." His eyes didn't open, but he started mumbling under his breath. I glanced at the snow around him, and noticed the pink snow near his arm.

_'One of those damned Akuma most have hit him…' _i thought to myself, examining the wound _'being from the clan of Noah, he wont get infected, but it's Lavi we have to worry about. He's sure to notice when he doesn't have stars appearing over his body.' _For a brief moment I actually considered drawing the stars across his body, before realizing that's the most idiotic idea that has passed through my head.

Curse slowly began to sit up, and looked at me, with a slight smile "How long do you think Torment is going to rub this in?" He glowered into empty space "even though we let him win."

"Probably until we really kick his ass." I said as I began to stand up, reaching down to help Curse up. We both stood, hand in hand in the freezing snow, glancing around for Lavi, who we secretly hoped was dead. It'd save us so much time, and rid the world of an exscorsist. Then again, I really want to kill him myself…

Sadly, we found Lavi. He's alive, with only a few little _boo-boo's_.

"We lost the innoncence, but hey," he smiled wide, cocking his head "At least we're still alive!"

"I suppose…" I began, still gripping my brothers hand.

"But it's incredibly disappointing that we failed on our first mission." Curse finished.

"Don't be so down!" Lavi came between my brother and I, draping his arms across our shoulders. "Like you said! It's only your first mission!" He tried hard to hide it, but I could still hear the disappointment in his voice.

We soon agree'd we'd leave the next day, Curse and I saying we needed a day to recover, since our powers drain our energy so much. It wasn't a complete lie, it Is true, but not right now, since we barley used our powers (I mean, we didn't want to hurt our dear brother, now did we?).

In the day time, Curse and I descended into town, our hoods up, and an umbrella over our heads, avoiding the sunlight as much as possible. During our fight, Torment found away to whisper to us a message, saying we needed to stay, and he'll try and find us. As we walked farther into town, the sun soon began to disappear, clouds appeared more, and the tempature began to quickly drop. Snow started to fall, and ice covered most of the ground.

"Bro-bro! Sissy!" a figure came running, and jumped onto Curses back, knocking the umbrella out of his hands. "I sure kicked your ass last night, didn't i?"

"GET THE HELL OFF MY BACK!" Curse yelled, spinning around in circles trying to get our brother off his back. Torment hopped off his back, just as Curse began to slip on the ice, falling onto his butt.

Torment laughed and came over and hugged me, I grimanced as he did, but hugged him back. He lost the strange costume, and his skin color had changed, as did his hair, just simply reversing colors. Torments skin was pale, and his black hair was now blue, with black tips.

"Torment, what are you doing here?" Curse questioned, standing up, his cheeks slightly red.

"I told you I was going to try and find you, didn't i? or was I just imaging things again…" he pondered.

"No, Curse means, what are you doing HERE. In this town! At all!"

"Ohh!" he chuckled "C'mon, I cant very well tell you in this public place," he gestured to the people walking around the snowy sidewalks, "with all this handsome folks around here!" Torment winked at the next boy who caught he made eye contact with (the poor soul stared confused, before scurrying away quickly). We walked farther down the sidewalk, till there was no one around.

"About your last phone call," torment began, his voice taking a very serious tone, "The earl isn't angered. He didn't tell you the name of the girl, how are you supposed to know!" I let out a huge sigh of relief, but Curse just stared.

"Well, what's her name? I'd like to find her, and get the hell out."

"Oh! Her name is-" Lavi came walking down the sidewalk, waving at shouting our names.

"_Shit_" Curse and I spat out in unison. The red head walked over and smiled.

"I've been looking for you two!" he looked at Torment, who was smiling at him "Who's this?"

"Well H-E-L-L-O, Red!" Torment said, stepping close to Lavi, grinning "You can call me blue if you like, I'd be glad to make purple with you." Curse and I pulled on his hair and pulled him back, glaring at him, both feeling a little ashamed of our brother.

"Lavi we'd like to introduce our brother Tor-" we paused for a moment "Tomis." Curse and I said in unison, incredibly monotone, while Torment grinned at Lavi.

* * *

GOSH DARNIT, LAVI.

Torment is gay, in case you didnt catch on. .3. i love my little blue.

So, Did you like it? Im hoping this'll make up for my incredibly long extended absence, comment (review?) and tell me what you thought!

I promise to add MANY more chapters soon! *writers block suddenly lifted, life is good*

*please dont say anything about spelling, its 6 am and i havent slept*


End file.
